


Cookies Outweigh Tree Climbing

by Emmaline_Chayefsky



Series: Phan Oneshots [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaline_Chayefsky/pseuds/Emmaline_Chayefsky
Summary: Inspired by yet another prompt I found offline:[Person A: 'Get down from there!'Person B: *up in something* 'No way!'Person A: 'I'm going to call the police.'Person B: 'Go ahead, I'll fight them!'Person A: 'I have cookies.'Person B: *gets down and grabs cookies* 'I totally would have fought them.'Person A: 'I know you would.']All of my fics can be found on my Wattpad: @Emmaline_ChayefskyAll of my phanfics can also be found on my tumblr: https://onehundredphans.tumblr.com





	Cookies Outweigh Tree Climbing

**Author's Note:**

> This has an awful title I'm so sorry

“Dammit Phil, get down you spork!” Dan yelled up the tree that his boyfriend was currently hiding in. How his boyfriend, Phil Lester, the clumsiest person in the world, managed to climb a tree without falling was a question that Dan would never know the answer to.

“No way, Dan! It’s fun up here. There’s a bird nest.” Phil’s excited voice came from above him and Dan’s heart sped up just a bit more when he heard Phil’s next words. “I’m gonna climb over to it. Maybe the little birdies will be hatched by now!”

“Phil, no. You’ll fall and I’ll catch you - because I’m a good boyfriend, obviously - but then my arms will be broken and hospital bills are expensive.” Dan tried to reason with the older man but failed. The brown-haired man shook his head fondly at his almost thirty year old boyfriend acting like a six year old child.

“I’m not gonna fall, Dan. I just wanna see the birds!” Dan heard the leaves above him begin to rustle as Phil moved from branch to branch, slowly making his way to the bird nest. 

“I’m gonna call the police, Phil.” Dan said in a serious tone but unable to hide a small smile. 

“Go ahead, Danny. I’ll fight them.” Phil called out and Dan saw a glimpse of Phil’s balled up fists as he got into a fake fighting stance. 

Sighing, Dan went inside the flat, climbing the stairs quickly and grabbing a bag filled with cookies from inside the kitchen. They were originally going to be saved for another time, but, of course, that wasn’t going to happen now. Dan then returned to his spot underneath the tree, anxiety levels raising once he saw that Phil was attempting to climb from one branch to another. 

“I’ve got cookies.” Dan called up, waving the bag of white chocolate chip cookies as proof. Dan heard a pause in the shuffling as Phil mulled over his possible responses. Dan saw his boyfriend climb down to the lowest branch and slide down the tree trunk with an uncharacteristic amount of grace. 

Phil walked over to his boyfriend and snatched the bag of cookies out of his hand, munching on them almost immediately. “I totally would’ve fought them.” Phil said around a mouth full of cookies.

“I know you would have, you spork.” Dan replied fondly, happy that his boyfriend was back safely on the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give a kudos if you enjoyed and make sure to comment on how I could improve my writing or what you liked about the story!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at https://onehundredphans.tumblr.com/
> 
> I also have begun posting these stories (and some others!) on my Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/Emmaline_Chayefsky
> 
> (I probably will attach this on every phan oneshot I post so feel free to skip it but I need to get that #spon in there ya know?)


End file.
